Tujuh Belasan
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: Pertama kali merayakan ulang tahun Nesia berarti pertama kali juga datang ke acara tujuh belasan. Bisakah seorang bule Belanda menghadapi tantangan yang menghadang? One shot, sekuel Hari Ulang Tahun. Nederland X Indonesia


Warning: OC fem!Indonesia, fem!Malaysia, male!Brunei, male!Singapore. OOC Nederland.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kamar di daerah Jakarta, sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang. Sebuah koper besar tergeletak terbuka di dekat kakinya. Dipandanginya beberapa potong pakaian yang ia letakkan diatas kasur.<p>

"Sial, aku tidak memperhitungkan kencan mendadak dengan Nesia...", gumamnya sambil memandangi baju-bajunya.

Matanya beralih dari kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru, ke sebuah polo shirt polos, lalu kaos timnas Belanda berwarna oranye cerah. Yang mana yang akan dipilih? Ned merasa harus berpakaian dengan sempurna, apalagi ini adalah acara kencan *uhuk,ralat* jalan-jalan bareng Nesia yang pertama setelah sekian lama. Belum lagi hari ini juga hari spesial Nesia, ulang tahunnya.

Gadis itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat Nesia buru-buru mengajak Ned pergi seusai mereka berdua menghadiri upacara bendera di istana Negara. Apa mungkin Nesia...

Cklek, pintu terbuka.

"Neeeeed... Udah belooom..", seorang gadis berayun masuk kamar Ned dengan ceria.

"Cepet doong nanti keburu so...re..."

Gadis itu berhenti, ia menatap Ned. Ned balik menatap gadis itu.

Keduanya diam.

Omong-omong, sudahkah aku bilang kalau Ned hanya mengenakan bokser? Oranye dengan motif kelinci putih..

"NEDER PEDO LOLI BEJAAAT, KYAAAAAAAA~!"

"APA?Kamu juga yang masuk ga bilang-bilang!"

.

**Tujuh Belasan**

_Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

.

"Ah kamu nih kaya cewek aja pake lama pilih-pilih baju..", Nesia berkata sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ned hanya cemberut sambil memasang ekspresi wajah defensif. Usahanya untuk membuat Nesia terkesan berujung ia jadi bahan tertawaan Nesia. Ia memandang kebawah, sekarang Ned mengenakan kaos timnas Belanda dan celana jeans pendek. Nesia yang memaksanya memakai itu, sambil menyuarakan alasan "biar kembaran Ned, kan asik tuh kalo kita kembaran.."

Nesia sendiri memakai kaos persija dan celana batik, tak lupa di kakinya ada sepasang sendal jepit merk ternama (ehm, swallow, ehm). Ia mengeluarkan motor matic kesayangannya sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Ned masih berdiri diam di dalam garasi.

"Ned, ayo naik, tunggu apa lagi?", panggil Nesia sambil menyalakan motornya.

"Eh, Nes, aku bisa pake sepatuku aja ga?", gumam Ned sambil melirik kakinya. Ia memakai sepasang sendal jepit yang amat-sangat kekecilan untuk ukuran kaki bule.

"Aaaah, enggak boleh! Kalo kamu pake sepatu nanti aku kelihatan lebih jelek..", jawab Nesia sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hari ini kita nggembel bersama Ned.."

Adalah sebuah misteri bagi Nederland kenapa Nesia lebih memilih "sama-sama berpenampilan jelek" daripada "sama-sama berpenampilan bagus". Mungkin Nesia yang sudah terlanjur memakai baju super-santai malas menyesuaikan penampilan dengan Ned.

"Tapi Nes, ini kakiku kejepit kalo pakai ini..", kata Ned. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman memakai sandal jepit karet kekecilan ini.

"Mmm, gitu ya..", Nesia yang sudah turun dari motornya kembali ke garasi. Ia memperhatikan kaki Ned yang kelihatan konyol dibungkus sandal jepit, lalu sambil berkacak pinggang ia berkomentar

"Wah mau gimana lagi, Ned, Ned..", gumam Nesia dengan nada sedikit menyalahkan.

Ned cemberut. Oke, ini bukan salahNYA dia punya kaki berukuran standar bule. Sementara itu, Nesia sibuk membongkar lemari sepatunya.

"Bentar ya bentar, aku kayaknya ada sandal besar deh..."

Nesia menarik keluar sepasang selop tipis berwarna putih dan agak berdebu, lalu mengacungkannya dengan bangga di depan Ned.

" Naaaah, nih ada nih, aku dapet pas kapan itu jalan-jalan di New York habis rapat UN.."

Ned memandang dengan seksama selop putih yang diacungkan Nesia. Di depannya ada logo kuning emas, dan tulisan yang setelah dilhat-lihat berbunyi "_Ritz Carlton Hotel, New York_"

.

.

"Aku pake sandal jepit aja Nes, makasih.."

.

xxx

.

Sebuah motor matic berderum pelan meluncur diatas jalan kampung. Diatasnya duduk pasangan aneh yang mencuri perhatian mulai dari tukang es krim sampai tetangga yang kebetulan melihat. Seorang gadis melayu dengan rambut hitam dikucir yang berkibar-kibar diterpa angin, membonceng dibelakangnya pria bule dengan sandal kekecilan dan helm pink bergambar Shinatty Chan. Untuk lebih menarik perhatian, keduanya memakai kaos mencolok berwarna oranye cerah. Jika itu saja tidak cukup, si gadis berkendara dengan santai tanpa mengenakan helm, sementara pria bule dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi kaku mencengkram pundak Nesia (Nesia tidak memperbolehkan Ned memeluk pinggangnya, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang "nanti apa kata tetangga" diiringi ekspresi malu-malu).

Motor itu berbelok di ujung gang, lalu meluncur ke sebuah lapangan. Nesia memarkir motornya di bawah pepohonan di samping lapangan.

"Nah kan, aku bilang deket. Makannya tadi harusnya kamu juga ga usah pake helm..", kata Nesia. Ia kelihatan sangat menikmati melihat Ned dengan kikuk berusaha turun dari motor.

"Tapi kan biar aman. Aku kan jarang naik motor..", gumam Ned sambil memasang ekspresi defensif di mukanya. Berusaha menjustifikasi ketidakluwesannya membonceng motor.

"Hahahaha, enggak lho Ned aku ga bermaksud..", balas Nesia. "Jangan marah ya, jangan marah.."

Berhadapan dengan senyum manis gadis pujaannya, Ned tidak bisa berkutik. Ia buru-buru mencari bahan obrolan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Nesia dari mukanya, yang mulai terasa panas.

"nng, Nesia, ini beneran tempat tujuan kita?", tanya Ned dengan kikuk. Gadis di depannya mengangguk-angguk bersemangat sambil bergumam, "he'eh.."

Tempat tujuan mereka hanya berjarak tiga gang dari rumah Nesia. Ned geleng-geleng kepala sambil mencopot helm Shinattynya. Ia mengerling spion motor Nesia, tatanan rambut tulipnya telah rusak dengan indahnya. Tapi, begitu ia akan membenahi rambut, Nesia memprotes.

"Aaah ga usah dibenerin rambutmu...", potong Nesia begitu ia melihat Ned mengeluarkan sisir kecil dari sakunya.

"Mmm, kenapa?"

"Ga papa, rambutmu kalau turun gitu kelihatan lebih keren.."

Mendengar itu, Ned dengan sigap memasukkan kembali sisirnya ke kantong.

.

xxx

.

"Nesia, ini ada rame-rame apa sih sebenernya?", tanya Ned ketika ia dan Nesia berjalan ke arah kerumunan di lapangan itu. Ned memperhatikan sekeliling, anak-anak berlarian, rombongan ibu-ibu berdaster bersorak, komentar-komentar membahana dari sebuah toa besar, ada juga tukang bakpau membunyikan toet-toetnya untuk menarik pelanggan.

Nesia nyengir lebar, "Ah kamu sih Ned baru sekali ini dateng pas ulang tahunanku..", dengan dramatis Nesia melanjutkan, "..ini yang namanya Tujuh Belasan, ta-daaaa...!"

Ned mengangkat alisnya.

"..hohohoho, Ned, kamu benar-benar sudah melewatkan kesenangan selama puluhan tahun..", lanjut Nesia dengan nada yang-entah-kenapa-mirip-dengan-cara-France-berbicara.

"Ini tuh seru banget, ada banyak lomba-lomba dan hadiah, asik banget lhoo..."

Ned tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang festival Tujuh Belasan yang dibicarakan Nesia ini,dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya juga. Yang terpenting baginya, Nesia ada di hadapannya sekarang. Nesia yang ceria ada di hadapannya, itu saja sudah cukup.

"..nah, karena itu kamu harus ikutan lomba-lombanya Ned~ Aku daftarin ya.."

.

.

"EEEEH?", Ned tersadar dari lamunannya, tapi terlambat. Nesia sudah berlari ke arah kerumunan, lalu menghilang. Sekarang Ned sendirian.

"Ah ya sudahlah, yang penting dia senang..", gumam Ned.

Mata hijaunya kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling, ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang ini. Ned mulai tidak nyaman, ia merasa banyak yang curi-curi pandang melihatnya. Rombongan anak-anak dekil di sebelah kanan malah mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dengan terang-terangan..

"wah ada bule, ada bule..", bisik-bisik mulai menjalar. Menginformasikan semakin banyak orang tentang keberadaan sesosok bule lusuh bersandal-jepit di acara tujuh-belasan mereka.

"Ya ampun, kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?", pikir Ned. Semakin banyak mata yang menatapnya, seakan dia badut ancol yang lepas. Oh, bahkan mungkin badut ancol kalah mencolok dibanding bule berbaju oranye bersandal jepit kekecilan yang muncul di acara tujuh belasan.

Ned sebenarnya sering dipandangi seperti ini, tapi itu dulu saat ia adalah penjajah yang mengerikan dan mereka adalah para _inlanders_ yang harus menuruti semua perintahnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu di abad ke-21 membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa mukaku kelihatan galak? Ah, apa karena kaos timnas Belanda ini? Mungkin mereka diam-diam masih membenciku..", Ned merasakan gelombang rasa bersalah, "..uuh, mungkin aku harus berlaku lebih ramah kepada mereka.."

Matanya menangkap pandangan dari seorang gadis kecil di dekatnya. Ned balas memandang gadis itu. Si gadis masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang lebar, sambil membawa balon bergambar Spongebob.

"Ah, lucu..", gumam Ned. Ia jadi ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Nesia. Saat itu, Nesia juga sekecil ini.

Ned mendekati si gadis, lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Gadis itu membalas dengan tatapan kaget. Ned tersenyum kikuk, lalu bertanya dengan nada seceria-yang-bisa-dikeluarkan-seorang-Ned.

"eee..halo adik kecil, namanya siapa?"

.

.

Sunyi, bahkan kerumunan di sekeliling mereka juga berhenti berbisik-bisik.

.

.

"WAAAAA, OOM BULENYA BISA BAHASA INDONESIA, MAMAAA! TAKUUUUUT!", si gadis kecil langsung menangis ditempat.

=TAP= =TAP= =TAP= =TAP= =TAP=

"NEDER PEDO LOLI BEJAAAT!"

=BLETAK=

Nesia muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menghantam Ned dengan gulungan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Uuh, adik kecil jangan nangis yah. Tuh Oom Bulenya udah kakak pukul..", Nesia buru-buru menghampiri si gadis kecil yang sekarang ketakutan di pelukan ibunya.

"Iya, maaf ya bu itu teman saya dari Belanda emang orangnya agak aneh. Maaf ya, maaf.."

Nesia kembali menghampiri Ned dengan cemberut, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uuh, Neder Loli nih ditinggal bentar aja udah gangguin anak orang..", gerutu Nesia.

"Nesiaaaa, aku.. aah, aku...", Ned salah tingkah. Mukanya merah, terlalu banyak hal muncul di pikirannya membuat ia kesulitan memproses kata-kata.

"Aaah, aku tertangkap dalam posisi yang bisa menimbulkan salah paham, bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, kalau tidak cepat-cepat diluruskan hubunganku dengan Nesia terancam, tapi darimana harus mulai menerangkan, apakah dari cara orang-orang melihatku, atau dari saat si anak kecil itu melihatku, atau, atau..."

"Ahahahahahaha...", tiba-tiba Nesia tertawa

"Eh?"

"Ned, Ned..", Nesia nyengir tanpa beban, "..kamu kelihatan seperti habis salah makan, hahahaha..."

Ned diam. Untunglah Nesia tidak mempersoalkan insiden kecil tadi. Tapi kenapa mendadak Ned merasa dipermainkan Nesia..

"Oh iya Ned, lihat, lihat, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ikut lomba lho..", Nesia dengan bangga menunjukkan gulungan kertas yang dipegangnya.

Ned membaca sekilas, "..balap karung, makan kerupuk, merias wajah, pensil-botol, sepak bola sarung, panjat pinang.."

Saat itu juga, Ned merasa benar-benar sedang dipermainkan Nesia.

.

xxx

.

Lomba Tujuh Belasan tingkat RW tahun ini berlangsung lebih meriah dibanding tahun sebelumnya, tentu saja karena salah satu warganya membawa teman bule dari Belanda untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Pak RW yang merangkap jabatan sebagai ketua panitia sekaligus komentator tidak henti-hentinya mengungkit-ungkit ini.

"Yak, para peserta balap karung sudah bersiap saudara-saudara. Dari sebelah kanan, Doan dari RT 03, Ahmad dari RT 07, Fadhil dari RT 03, Kevin dari RT 08, Alif dari RT 02, Yahya dari RT 05, dan yang spesial tahun ini ada Mas Bule dari Belanda.."

"KYAAAA, AA' BULE KASEEEP!", serombongan cewek berteriak dari tepi lapangan. Dalam waktu singkat Ned sudah mendapat grup fangirlnya sendiri sepertinya.

"Neeed! Semangat ya...", Nesia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dari belakang garis finish. Ned membalas lambaian Nesia dengan kikuk. Para fangirl memekik kecil melihatnya.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap, satu... dua..."

=PRIIIIT=

Ketujuh orang itu langsung melompat-lompat. Ned merasa luar biasa konyol harus melakukan lomba seperti ini. Karena diuntungkan postur bulenya, ia relatif lebih cepat melompat dibanding musuh-musuhnya.

"Oooh, pertandingan yang seru saudara-saudara. Fadhil berusaha mengejar Doan, sementara Doan berhasil menyalip Kevin. Yahya tertinggal cukup jauh dan OOOH, Mas Bule sekarang memimpin.."

"KYAAAAA!", rombongan fangirl Ned memekik kegirangan. Nesia cemberut melihatnya.

"..pertandingan semakin panas saudara-saudara, mereka saling mengejar, oh tapi lihat, Kevin jatuh tersungkur, dan ia menabrak Doan, ooh Doan terguling dan Fadhil tersandung Doan, ia menabrak Ahmad, yang sekarang sedang menjaga keseimbangannya dan OOOH, Ahmad jatuh kesamping. Alif saat ini berusaha menghindar tetapi oooh, ia menabrak Mas Bule... dan oooh, Yahya tersandung Ahmad.."

"KYAAA! KYAAAA!", para fangirl menjerit-jerit panik melihat pujaannya jatuh.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan semua peserta tersungkur tidak elit di lapangan.

.

xxx

.

"Yak, tibalah kita di lomba berikutnya..", suara Pak RW membahana, " .. lomba makan kerupuk kali ini akan diikuti oleh Arie dari RT 03, Caes dari RT 07, Arindha dari RT 08, Bilal dari RT 02, dan tak lupa tamu spesial kita Mas Bule dari Belanda!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!", jeritan para fangirl Ned terdengar semakin keras. Kelihatannya makin banyak yang mengidolakan Ned setelah penampilan memukaunya dalam lomba balap karung.

Nesia membantu Ned mengikat tangannya.

"Oke, sukses ya Ned..", kata Nesia sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ned. Para fangirl kelihatan tidak senang melihatnya.

"Yak, bersiap-siap, tiga.. dua.."

=PRIIIIT=

Para peserta berlari ke arah tali jemuran yang melintang di tengah lapangan. Kerupuk-kerupuk besar bergantungan disana. Sorak sorai dan jeritan para fangirl Ned bersaing dengan toa pinjaman dari masjid yang menyuarakan komentar-komentar Pak RW.

"Yak kita lihat saudara-saudara, para peserta sudah sampai di bawah tali. Bisakah mereka memakan habis kerupuk-kerupuknya dengan cepat?"

Ned sudah berdiri di bawah tali. Berkat badannya yang menjulang, ia dengan mudah memakan kerupuknya.

.

"Hap"

"Hap"

"Hap"

.

"LUAR BIASA! Mas Bule kita menghabiskan kerupuknya dalam waktu sekejap!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", para fangirl meledak dalam sebuah teriakan kompak.

.

xxx

.

"Sip, jadi nanti kamu yang ngarahin ya Ned...", kata Nesia sambil mengikatkan sebuah slayer untuk menutup matanya.

"Uuh, oke Nes..", balas Ned. Ia sekarang duduk di atas sebuah bangku, bersiap dirias oleh partnernya, Nesia, yang berdiri di depannya dengan mata tertutup.

=PRIIIIIT=

"Ayo mulai dari foundation dulu, foundation mana foundation?", tanya Nesia. Ned segera memberikan botol foundation kepada Nesia.

"Bentar ya, bentar..", dengan buru-buru Nesia mengeluarkan isi botol itu ke telapak tangannya, dan langsung mengusap-usap wajah Ned tanpa basa-basi..

"mmh, Nes ini mulutku juga kena.."

"Aah, ya kamu jangan sambil ngomong dong makannya..", jawab Nesia yang masih mengusap-usap wajah Ned dengan brutal.

"Iih, ini yang besar ini hidungmu ya?", Nesia sekarang malah mulai memencet-mencet hidung Ned.

"Ne'ia, 'idun'ku jan'an dipen'et-pen'et!", protes Ned.

"Sip, sekarang aku butuh bedak..", Nesia melanjutkan. Ned segera menyerahkan sekotak bedak. Nesia langsung membedaki Ned tanpa banyak tanya.

"Nesia, ini terlalu keatas, rambutku juga kena..", ujar Ned

"Ups, sorry Ned, ga kelihatan sih..", balas Nesia polos.

"Lebih kebawah, lebih kebawah, aah kekanan dikit, nanti mulutku kena..", Ned mengarahkan sambil melihat tangan Nesia yang bergerak-gerak liar di wajahnya.

"Aaah repot. Dipikir-pikir kamu kan udah putih Ned, ga usah dilanjutin ya.."

"Yah, tanggung Nes. Udah setengah dibedakin.."

"Ga papa, ga ada bedanya. Sekarang mana lipstik?", Nesia membalas dengan ringan. Ned yang tidak bisa berkomentar lagi menyerahkan lipstik dengan pasrah.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai..", kata Nesia sambil nyengir. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebatang lipstik.

"Ke kanan dikit Nes, ooh ke kiri, aaah terlalu ke atas..", Ned memberi arahan kepada Nesia.

"Ah kamu diem dulu deh Ned, kalau kamu ngomong terus nge-lipstikinnya juga susah..", gerutu Nesia. Ned diam, sementara telunjuk kiri Nesia mendarat di pipi dan mulai menelusuri wajah Ned.

Pelan-pelan..

Dengan lembut..

Dibalik foundation tebal dan bedak acak-acakan, muka Ned sedikit memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak menyangka sebuah lomba konyol bisa sebegitu...intens.

"Ah, ketemu!", teriak Nesia girang ketika jarinya berhasil menemukan bibir Ned. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memoleskan lipstik merah yang dipegangnya.

=SREEET=

=SREEET=

Nesia sepertinya agak berlebihan saat mencoretkan lipstik ke bibir Ned.

"Oke, habis ini blush on. Nedeeer, blush on-nya dong...", pinta Nesia. Ned menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil serta kuas kepada Nesia, yang langsung mengambilnya dengan semangat.

Tangan kanan Nesia memegang kuas, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Ned.

"Hihihi..", Nesia tertawa kecil, "..ini kan ya pipimu, Ned?"

Ned mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Nesia langsung menyapukan blush on ke pipi kanan Ned. Selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama di pipi kiri Ned, sayangnya dengan warna blush on yang berbeda.

"Nah kali ini apa ya, aaah, pensil alis Ned, pensil alis..", gumam Nesia, sementara Ned mengulurkan sebuah pensil kecil berwarna hitam. Begitu menerimanya, Nesia langsung mengacungkan pensil alis ke depan wajah Ned.

"Eeh Nesia, kamu mengacungkan pensilnya ke lubang hidungku.."

"Uups, salah...", Nesia menggeser tangannya ke atas.

Sekarang si pensil berayun-ayun di depan mata kanan Ned. Bola mata hijau itu mengerjap-ngerjap sementara ujung tajam pensil alis bergoyang-goyang mendekat.

"Ne...Nesia, aku pikir kita, eeh..", pensil alis Nesia semakin mendekati mata Ned, "..eeh, ga usah pakai pensil alis aja ya?"

"Yaaah, kenapa Ned?", Nesia berhenti sebentar

"..jangan, ga usah, pokoknya ga usah..", Ned memperhatikan dengan ngeri pensil alis di depannya, serta setidak-stabil apa tangan Nesia berayun-ayun dengan pensil itu.

"Aah, ga bisa Ned, kudu pake pensil alis biar kamu tambah cantik.."

"_Ne, ne, ne_, jangaaaaan!"

.

=PRIIIIIIIIIIT=

.

Peluit dibunyikan, Nesia mengeluh, "Yah, abis waktunya.", sementara Ned bergumam lega, "Ah, selamat..."

"Oh aku penasaran mukanya Ned jadi kayak apa..", Nesia buru-buru mencopot slayernya dengan bersemangat.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANJRIT ANCUR BANGET!", tawa Nesia meledak dengan nista. Ned mengambil cermin kecil di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Bahkan korban malpraktek make-up artist tidak akan separah muka Ned sekarang..

.

xxx

.

Ned dan Nesia berdiri menempel, saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Nesia mengetatkan tali yang melilit kedua pinggang mereka. Oke, ralat, pinggang Ned dan perut Nesia mengingat perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok. Diantara keduanya, sebuah pensil terayun-ayun di atas botol softdrink kosong.

"Jadi...kita harus memasukkan pensilnya ke botol itu?", tanya Ned. Ia terpesona dengan betapa banyaknya lomba-lomba absurd saat ulang tahun Nesia.

"Yup, jadi ntar yang bener ya Ned.."

"Oke, para peserta bersiaaaap!", komando Pak RW membahana. Kali ini tidak tersaingi jeritan fangirl Ned, berhubung rombongan penggemar Ned itu sekarang sedang gigit jari melihat Nesia bisa berdekatan dengan Aa' Bule Kasep pujaan mereka.

=PRIIIIIIIT=

Sorak sorai warga terdengar dari pinggir lapangan. Duo oranye itu berjuang memasukkan pensil ke mulut botol, bukan pekerjaan mudah apalagi dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Ke kanan, aaah lebih ke kiri deh kayaknya..", Nesia memberi aba-aba sambil berusaha melihat posisi pensil dan botol mereka.

"Hmph, ga kelihatan pensilnya..", Ned membungkuk agar bisa melihat posisi pensil lebih jelas. Nesia terangkat 5 cm ke udara. Para fangirl menjerit-jerit iri.

Dan kejadian seperti itu terulang berkali-kali sampai pertandingan selesai.

.

xxx

.

"Hnng, lomba pensil-botol tadi kita ga menang..", gumam Nesia sambil melilitkan sarung coklat bulukan di pinggang Ned.

"..yang ini dimenangin ya.."

Ned tersenyum. "Hey,hey Nesia. Gini-gini juga tahun lalu aku masuk semifinal Euro..", ujarnya sambil menunjuk logo singa di dada kirinya.

Ned kemudian memasuki lapangan, menyapa rekan setimnya yang kelihatan senang dapat impor pemain asing.

Para fangirl berteriak-teriak saat Ned melangkah masuk lapangan. Jumlah mereka sudah meningkat empat kali lipat sejak dibentuknya "Ikatan Fangirl Bule Ganteng RW 04" kira-kira tiga jam yang lalu.

"Yak, kedua tim sudah memasuki lapangan saudara-saudara. Pertandingan sepakbola sarung dalam rangka memeriahkan ulang tahun Indonesia yang ke-60, kali ini tim yang berlaga adalah tim sarung coklat melawan tim sarung biru!", terdengar tepuk tangan meriah, ".. oh tak lupa kami informasikan bahwa sarung yang dipakai adalah pinjaman sukarela dari takmir Masjid At-Takwa..."

Kedua tim berbaris di tengah lapangan, saling berjabat tangan. Seorang pemuda bertampang dekil masuk membawa bola sepak plastik.

"Yak, bertindak sebagai wasit adalah Fadhil dari RT 03..", komentar Pak RW, "..kapten kedua tim sedang melakukan suit, dan, oooh... tim sarung coklat akan menyerang terlebih dahulu!"

Ned memposisikan diri di tengah, bersiap melakukan kick-off. Para fangirl menjerit-jerit girang.

=PRIIIT=

"Yak, wasit Fadhil meniup peluit, kick off dieksekusi oleh Mas Bule kita, sekarang bola dioper ke Dinar dari RT 03, dan oooh bola kembali dioper ke Mas Bule. Mas Bule menerjang ke depan, oooh betapa cantiknya permainan bule bernomor punggung "Nederland 01" ini,.. tunggu sebentar "Nederland" itu nama pemain Belanda yang mana ya.. , OOOH, Nederland mencetak gol!"

Dengan sebuah tendangan akurat, Ned menjebol gawang tim sarung biru. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya sambil berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan. Rekan-rekannya sesama sarung coklat menyambut gembira, para fangirl semakin menggila.

=PRIIIIT=

"Yak, Andis dari RT 01 memulai kembali pertandingan. Ia mengoper bola kepada,eeh, eh itu anaknya Pak Joko siapa namanya? ...OOOH! Nederland 01 merebut bola dengan sigap, sekarang bola ada dalam kendali tim sarung coklat!" , suara fangirl Ned semakin membahana. Pak RW menaikkan volume toanya, "..Doan dari tim biru berusaha menghalangi, bola kini dioper ke Dinar, dan dioper kembali ke Nederland 01! Mas bule kita ini bermanuver dengan gesit, ia sekarang berhadapan dengan kiper dan GOOOOOL! Gol kedua tim sarung coklat saudara-saudara!"

Ned mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil meluncur diatas kedua lutut sebagai bentuk selebrasi. Lalu ia berlari kembali ke tengah sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para fangirlnya. Jeritan bernada tinggi memenuhi lapangan.

=PRIIIIIT=

"Kembali, tim sarung biru memulai pertandingan saudara-saudara. Bola sekarang ada di Alif, lalu ia mengopernya ke Andis, tapi ooh, bek tim coklat tidak membiarkan. Rizky merebut bola dari Andis, lalu sekarang bola dioper ke,..eeh itu yang jerawatan dari RT 04 siapa namanya? Ah tidak penting, bola sekarang dimainkan oleh Dinar, ia berkelit dengan lincah, melewati bek lawan, bola ditendang tinggi lalu GOOOOOOOL!"

Ned yang sudah bersiaga di depan gawang segera menyundul bola, menjebol gawang tim sarung biru untuk ketiga kalinya.

"LUAR BIASA! Nederland 01 mencetak hattrick!" Komentar Pak RW segera tenggelam ditengah sorakan fangirl Ned. Bahkan kali ini yang bukan fangirl juga turut bertepuk tangan, memuji penampilan gemilang si "Nederland 01" ini. Ned semakin menggila saat merayakan hattricknya. Ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan, satu tangan terentang seperti sayap pesawat, tangan yang lain mencincing sarungnya.

Di tepi lapangan, Nesia tersenyum. Ned ternyata memiliki sisi yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Diam-diam ia mengambil foto Ned yang nyengir seperti anak kecil saat melakukan selebrasi.

=PRIIIIIT=

"Permainan berlangsung kembali. Andis berusaha menembus pertahanan lawan. Dengan bantuan anaknya Pak Joko, ia bisa melewati Rizky.. tetapi ooh, Dinar berhasil merebut bola dan langsung mengopernya ke NEDERLAND 01!", teriak Pak RW girang.

Ned berlari menggiring bola ditengah teriakan kencang para fansnya. Ia berkelit menghindar dari bek lawan. Ia menerjang maju, sudah sampai di depan gawang. Fans-fansnya berteriak semakin kencang. Ned mengangkat kaki kanannya, bersiap menyarangkan bola ke gawang lawan. Selama sepersekian detik seluruh lapangan menahan nafas menanti aksi Ned. Tapi, ooh, Ned terlalu tinggi mengangkat kaki. Sarung coklatnya kendor dan mulai melorot. Ned berusaha menendang si plastik bundar di depannya, tapi kakinya tersangkut sarungnya sendiri dan..

.

Ditengah momen dramatis ini, sang pahlawan tim sarung coklat jatuh terjerembab di depan gawang musuh.

.

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan panik dari tepi lapangan. Terjadi keributan di pos P3K, beberapa fangirl berebut ingin mengobati pahlawan mereka. Sementara itu Nesia tertawa lepas sambil terus mengambil video dengan kamera digitalnya, mengabadikan momen tidak elit ujung tombak tim sarung coklat.

Omong-omong, pertandingan ini berakhir dengan skor 13-2 untuk kemenangan tim sarung coklat. Ned sukses mencetak triple hattrick sekaligus rekor baru di lingkungan rumah Nesia.

.

xxx

.

"_Dank u_ Dinar, bye-bye. Kau juga Rizky, dag..", Ned membalas lambaian tangan rekan setimnya sebelum kembali ke tepi lapangan menemui Nesia.

"Hehehe, gimana?", tanya Ned dengan nada menyombong sambil mengacungkan sebuah jam dinding bertempelkan tulisan "Hadiah Man of the Match Sepak Bola Sarung"

Nesia memutar matanya, dengan pipi sedikit memerah ia menggumamkan, "keren..", lalu buru-buru menunjukkan dua bungkus es krim sambil mengatakan, "Nih aku beli es krim, istirahat dulu yuk.."

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi lapangan, menikmati es krim masing-masing. Di luar lapangan pertandingan, Ned kembali terlihat kaku dan serius. Meskipun begitu sinar matanya terasa lebih hangat, Nesia tahu Ned saat ini sedang bahagia.

Beberapa fangirl Ned mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Ned memperhatikan mereka dengan santai sambil terus menikmati es krimnya. Nesia disisi lain, membalas dengan tatapan "apa lu liat-liat!"

Ned selesai mengunyah habis corong es krimnya. Ia meremas bungkus es krimnya, memandang berkeliling dengan tampang bingung lalu akhirnya memasukkannya ke saku celana.

Nesia juga selesai menghabiskan corong es krimnya. Ia meremas bungkusnya, lalu diam-diam meletakkannya dengan rapi di balik rerumputan.

Keduanya diam.

"Kamu diam...", Ned membuka pembicaraan. Ia menoleh ke arah Nesia. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, kamu juga diam..", jawab Nesia dengan sedikit intonasi mengelak. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya ia masih terbayang-bayang wajah polos Ned saat bermain bola.

"Hmm...", Ned tersenyum. "Nesia, aku lega akhirnya bisa datang di ulang tahunmu.."

"Ini menyenangkan.."

Nesia balas tersenyum lalu menambahkan, "Ya... aku juga senang kamu disini.."

.

kembali sunyi

.

Angin berhembus lembut, gemerisik daun terdengar, lalu suara Pak RW merusak suasana romantis yang sudah terbentuk.

"Yak, setelah istirahat, saatnya kita masuk ke acara puncak lomba tujuh belasan ini!", Pak RW berteriak dengan toa-nya. Warga yang sedang menikmati istirahat kembali berkerumun. Tukang Bakpau di pojokan cemberut melihat pelanggannya lari. Ned mengikuti Nesia berlari-lari kecil ke tengah lapangan. Di sana sudah berdiri sebatang pohon pinang dengan berbagai hadiah digantung di atasnya.

"Nesia, kamu masih melakukan itu tiap tahun?", Ned mengangkat alis sambil menunjuk batang pinang yang berkilat di tengah lapangan. Nesia nyengir sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Habis..lucu aja gitu, udah jadi tradisi sih rasanya ga lengkap kalo ga ada lomba panjat pinang..", jawab Nesia tanpa beban.

"Lagian kamu juga belum pernah nyobain kan, ayo sekarang cobain..", Nesia memutar-mutar telunjuknya di depan muka Ned. Ned cemberut, tapi dengan wajah malu-malu ia bergumam, "..yah ini juga ulang tahunmu jadi ya mau gimana lagi.."

"Yo kepada para peserta lomba panjat pinang diharap segera memasuki arena...", Pak RW kembali berteriak dengan toa-nya.

"Jadi, apa hadiah di atas itu?", tanya Ned, "..masih gula pasir atau tepung?"

"Enggak lah, lomba boleh sama tapi hadiah mengikuti perkembangan jaman dong..", jawab Nesia dengan sok-sokan. "Di atas sana kayaknya ada radio, magic jar, kompor, terus apa lagi ya... emm, kayaknya ada MP3 player juga.."

"Aku pingin MP3 playernya nih..", gumam Nesia asal-asalan.

Ned melirik Nesia, lalu dengan santai mencopot kaosnya.

"MP3 player,nng?", ia menyampirkan kaos oranyenya di pundak Nesia. Muka Nesia langsung memerah dengan instant, sementara Ned berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

"Oke aku ambilkan...", jempolnya teracung ke arah Nesia. Sementara itu,kerumunan fangirl di tepi lapangan sudah mencapai taraf kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diekspresikan dengan jeritan melengking. Angel dari RT 01 harus segera dilarikan ke tim P3K karena mimisan mendadak.

"Yak para peserta lomba panjat pinang sekarang sudah berkumpul. Akankah mereka berhasil memperebutkan hadiah yang telah menanti di atas sana? Oh ya, semua hadiah adalah hasil kontribusi dari Toko Elektronik Babah Liong...", Pak RW membaca kertas yang ada di depannya.

Nesia menyaksikan dari tepi , ia menyetel tombol zoom kameranya dan memfokuskan ke tengah lapangan. Disana Ned tampak sedang berbasa-basi dengan peserta lain. Nesia terus merekam. Ah lucu juga si bule satu ini, padahal sebenarnya Nesia hanya mendaftarkan Ned ikut lomba karena iseng saja.

=PRIIIIIIIT=

"Yak, para peserta memulai pertandingan panas demi memperebutkan hadiah-hadiah yang menanti mereka..", Pak RW mengawali dengan dramatis. Para warga bersorak gembira, para fangirl berteriak girang.

"Mereka mulai memanjat, ooh itu bocah sudah memanjat tinggi tapi aaaaah, melorot lagi.. Yak, yang lainpun mulai mencoba, bagaimana dengan Mas Bule kita? Oooh, Mas Bule langsung melorot juga.."

Terdengar suara "Aaaaaaw" masal dari kerumunan penonton, lalu teriakan-teriakan penyemangat ketika melihat peserta lomba satu persatu mulai mencoba peruntungannya lagi.

"Yak, tampaknya masih belum menyerah. Salah satu peserta yang sepertinya adalah anaknya Pak Prapto, ooh bukan? Sapa? Pak Umar? ..eeeh, AAAAAH, gagal saudara-saudara. Peserta lain segera menggantikan tempatnya, akankah dia berhasil? dan ternyata yak, yak, yak, GAGAL LAGI saudara-saudara!", Pak RW berteriak dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia senang sekali melihat ada peserta yang jatuh, apa mungkin karena hadiah-hadiah yang gagal di ambil secara otomatis menjadi hak milik panitia?

Sementara itu, Ned mengambil nafas sejenak setelah percobaan gagalnya yang keempat. Ia terengah-engah sambil mengusap keringat. Tubuhnya kotor berlumuran oli dan lumpur, membuat para fangirlnya menahan nafas karena tidak kuasa memandang _fanservice_ yang tersaji di depan mata. Dua orang, Puspa dan Fitha dari RT 01, mendapat pertolongan dari tim P3K karena tiba-tiba mimisan.

"Ned, semangaaaat...", samar-samar Ned mendengar suara Nesia diantara toa Pak RW dan jeritan fangirl. Ah sial, dia sudah berjanji kepada Nesia untuk mengambilkan MP3. Pantang bagi Koninkrijk der Nederlanden menarik lagi janjinya. Ia melirik peserta-peserta lain yang sama-sama kotor berlumpur.

"Argh! Tidak ada cara lain selain ini...", pikir Ned. Ia tidak percaya suatu hari harus melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ned menepuk pundak beberapa peserta di sampingnya. Dengan tatapan horror dan aura intimidatif ia berkata,

"Jangan komentar apa-apa! Kalian boleh naik ke pundakku, kalian boleh ambil apapun hadiah yang di atas, tapi berikan MP3nya padaku..."

.

.

"Oooh, sepertinya para peserta memiliki strategi baru!", komentar Pak RW. "..tidak disangka-sangka Mas Bule kita merelakan pundaknya dijadikan tumpuan peserta lain! Oh satu persatu para peserta...", komentarnya tenggelam diantara sorakan fangirl Ned. Pak RW buru-buru menaikkan volume toa. "..ehm, yak sepertinya kerjasama mereka berjalan dengan baik. Kita lihat saja bagaimana hasilnya.."

Nesia masih sibuk merekam perjuangan Ned. Ia terkikik geli. Ned terlalu banyak membuat kejutan belakangan ini. Ia takut Ned yang seperti ini hanya muncul 500 tahun sekali atau semacamnya, jadi ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini.

Lagipula Ned *uhuk* kelihatan keren, tidak ada ruginya direkam.

Sementara itu Ned masih berkutat, berusaha menopang beban tubuh para peserta lainnya di pundak. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan fangirls yang semakin menggila.

"Woyoo, mas bule!", terdengar suara dari atas. Salah satu anak dekil sudah mencapai puncak. "Masnya beneran cuma mau MP3? Ada MP4 juga lho.."

"MP3 aja! Cepet, berat!", teriak Ned sambil menoleh ke atas. Dia mulai merasa kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan. Di pinggir lapangan, Nesia membatin. "Tahu gini minta Mp4 sekalian aja.."

"Bentar ya mas, ini nurunin hadiah yang lain dulu..", terdengar teriakan si bocah lagi. Ned menggerutu, sementara beberapa peserta hilir mudik membantu menurunkan hadiah. Ned bisa melihat kompor, sepeda gunung, dispenser, mini compo, ARGH lama sekali sih!

"Oi bocah, cepet woi!", teriak Ned. Si bocah melongok ke bawah.

"Bentar mas Bul, ini Mp3nya ada dua..", kata si bocah menunjukkan dua bungkus. "Mau yang warna biru atau yang merah?"

"eh.."

.

.

"WOOOOI NESIAAA, MAU YANG BIRU APA MERAAH?", teriak Ned sambil melambaikan tangan, berusaha menarik perhatian Nesia

"Bodoh...", kikik Nesia, sementara ia terus merekam Ned yang karena ulahnya itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat para peserta berjatuhan ke lumpur..

=BLUG= =BLUG= =GEDEBUG= =ADAAAWWW=

.

xxx

.

Nesia terduduk di tepi lapangan. Tangannya memain-mainkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi MP3 berwarna merah norak yang tadi diberikan Ned. Oke, ini memang cuma MP3 buatan Cina yang kapasitasnya 1GB dan kemungkinan akan rusak dalam waktu dua tahun, tapi... Nesia merasa ia akan terus menyimpan MP3 ini, sekalipun tombolnya sudah jebol dan layar monokromnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandangi lapangan yang telah sepi. Beberapa panitia masih terlihat membereskan properti lomba, dan ah.. Tukang bakpau baru saja meninggalkan lapangan sambil membunyikan toet-toetnya dengan lemah.

"Nesiaa...", samar-samar terdengar suara memanggil. Nesia memfokuskan pandangannya. Dari seberang lapangan, Ned berlari-lari kecil sambil memegang jeans pendeknya. Ampun, bagaimana bule itu bisa berlari dengan pede melintasi lapangan hanya dengan sepotong bokser kelinci melekat di tubuh? Mau tidak mau Nesia memperhatikan si bule, ah ia jadi ingat opening film seri _Baywatch_.

"Maaf Nes..", si bule berhenti tepat di depan Nesia, sambil terengah-engah dan tersenyum. Nesia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dengan malu-malu.

"Aku tadi keasikan main sama bocah-bocah itu...", ia menunjuk sekumpulan bocah yang juga baru selesai mandi di empang. Beberapa melambai kearah Ned, setelah itu mereka bersama-sama berteriak, "CIEEEEEEE~!", sambil bersiul dan lari keluar lapangan.

Ned masih melambai dengan polosnya. Ekspresi Nesia antara tersenyum dan cemberut, tapi mukanya yang semerah kepiting rebus itu tidak perlu diragukan.

"Ned.. kaos..", gumam Nesia sambil mengacungkan kaos timnas Belanda berwarna oranye cerah. Ned mengambilnya lalu segera memasukkan kepalanya ke kaos itu. Nesia memperhatikan, sementara Ned sekarang mengenakan jeans pendeknya. Si bule lalu menghempaskan diri, duduk di samping Nesia.

Keduanya diam. Nesia masih memain-mainkan kotak MP3nya. Ned memperhatikan beberapa petugas yang tengah membersihkan lapangan. Langit di atas mereka sekarang berwarna oranye.

"Ned...", Nesia membuka pembicaraan. Ned yang sedang mengusap-usap rambut basahnya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Makasih... MP3nya.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Hnn.."

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun.."

.

.

"Dan, sekali lagi.. Selamat ulang tahun ya..", lanjut Ned.

Nesia tersenyum, mengangguk kecil dan kembali memandang kotak MP3 yang ia main-mainkan di tangan. Sementara itu Ned merebahkan kepalanya ke tanah, dan memandangi gumpalan awan abu-abu berlatarkan sinar mentari senja.

"Nesia...", gumam Ned. "Ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan kan, katakan saja.."

Nesia menoleh dengan kaget, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Bodohnya dia, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang yang sudah bersamanya selama ratusan tahun.

"Ned", Nesia menoleh ke arah Ned. Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu. "Terima kasih buat tulipnya kemarin, dan kamu akhirnya datang ke ulang tahunku, terus hari ini kamu ga protes walaupun nyata-nyata kujahilin..", muka Nesia merona, ".. juga MP3 ini.."

"Ned...aku ga tahu gimana bilangnya tanpa terkesan menuduh, bukan berarti aku ga menghargai usahamu atau apa, tapi.."

"Ah ternyata itu.", potong Ned. Pemuda itu kembali dalam posisi duduk. Ia menatap Nesia dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja kamu curiga, mengingat apa yang sudah mewarnai hubungan kita selama ,mmm, 410 tahun..", Ned tersenyum pahit. "Nesia, hanya untuk kau tahu saja. Apapun yang kulakukan padamu, maksudku sebenarnya baik..". Ned kembali tersenyum pahit. "Walaupun terkadang eksekusinya berjalan menyimpang.."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu masih ragu, kita bisa mulai pelan-pelan.."

Mendadak Ned merasa tangannya digenggam hangat. Ia menoleh dan melihat tangan mungil milik Nesia sudah berada di atas tangannya yang besar.

"Aku ngerti...", gadis itu tersenyum. "Ga usah inget yang dulu-dulu. Kita mulai lagi dari awal, ya?"

Ned tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ia mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Oke, kita mulai dari awal.."

.

.

"WOYOO, MBAK NES SAMA MAS BULE...", mendadak Pak RW memanggil dengan toanya. Membuat Ned dan Nesia terlonjak kaget.

"Ayo cepet pulang, udah mau gelaap...", teriak Pak RW lagi. Nesia buru-buru berdiri dengan sigap, sambil merutuki nasibnya yang punya ketua RW tidak pandai membaca suasana.

"Ya udah yuk Ned, cari makan yuk..", gumam Nesia sambil cepat-cepat menarik Ned.

"MAS BULEE, besok tahun depan dateng lagi lho ya..", Pak RW berteriak dengan toanya saat melihat Ned dan Nesia berjalan menjauh.

.

xxx

.

"Jadi kita mau makan apa?", tanya Ned sambil mengancingkan helm Shinatty Chan pinjaman.

"Apa ya? Nasi goreng aja yuk..", jawab Nesia. "Tinggal keluar ke jalan gede, jam segini pasti udah banyak warung nasgor yang buka.."

"Oke..", Ned mengangguk. Nesia menuntun motor maticnya mendekat.

"Ned, kamu cobain naik di depan ya..", kata Nesia sambil nyengir.

"Eeh, ini?", tanya Ned. "Aku ga bisa naik motor.."

"Ga papa, belajaaaar...", cengiran Nesia makin lebar. "Lagian ini gampang banget kok, cewek kaya aku aja bisa.."

Ned cemberut, tidak suka ditantang seperti itu.

"Hmph, ya aku coba..", gumamnya sementara dengan kikuk ia mencoba duduk di jok depan. Nesia girang, ia langsung membonceng di jok belakang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?", tanya Ned setelah mereka berdua duduk manis di atas jok motor. Nesia memegang kedua lengan Ned, sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan si bule.

"Kuncinya kamu puter..", bisik Nesia. Ned memutar kunci motor yang tergantung.

"Terus tombol itu ditekan, habis itu gasnya ditarik..", bisik Nesia lagi. Ned melakukan instruksi Nesia, langsung saja terdengar bunyi derum halus motor.

"Kyaaa, pinter...", goda Nesia. Ned mendengus.

"Habis ini tinggal tarik gasnya, sama ngerem kok..", kata Nesia. "Sama kayak naik sepeda, bisa kan?"

Ned mengangguk singkat. Tak lama kemudian motor mungil itu sudah menderum pelan, berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Nesia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ned dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung si bule.

"Emm, Nesia?", panggil Ned. "Tadi siang, kamu bilang, nanti apa kata tetangga?"

Nesia mendengus kecil. "Ga papa, udah gelap kok...", ia menjawab dengan cuek.

Motor itu masih melaju dengan pelan, menyusuri jalan kecil yang gelap. Di kejauhan, pencakar langit Jakarta terlihat berkilauan berlatarkan langit senja berwarna biru tua.

"Nesia..", panggil Ned lagi. "Motornya pelan-pelan aja ya, kamu ga pakai helm soalnya.."

Nesia mendengus lagi. "Ga papa Nedeeer..", gadis itu mengetatkan pelukannya. "Pelan-pelan aja ga papa.."

.

~fin~

.

.

* * *

><p>Extra Story:<p>

Di depan rumah Nesia, di teras yang gelap, tiga sosok manusia terlihat sedang ribut sendiri.

"Ape ni maksud?", seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu rumah. "Mana si Indon?"

Seorang pemuda berbaju rapi dan berkopiah berusaha menenangkan si gadis. "Kak jangan bikin ribut disini lah, malu kalau tetangga tengok.."

Si gadis tidak mendengarkan. "INDOOON, INDOOON! Iih, 'akak bodoh nii..", geramnya sambil terus menggedor pintu. "..kitorang bikin surprise party buat dia, malah takda di rumah.."

Sementara itu pemuda ketiga dengan santainya bersandar di tiang, membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Sing's here. Yes Monaco, Neder came, no doubt about it lah..", si pemuda tersenyum, "..and please transfer the reward to my bank account. I'll contact Switzerland after this, just relax lah.."

.

.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Ini dia sekuel Hari Ulang Tahun yang kujanjikan. Ah, menulis fic tanpa konflik batin, betapa menyenangkan, hihihi.

Catatan kecil untuk kalian, ternyata lomba panjat pinang itu udah eksis dari jaman penjajahan dulu. Awalnya sih lomba panjat pinang diadakan di acara-acara punya orang Belanda. Kelihatannya, orang-orang Belanda doyan lihat para _inlanders _gontok-gontokan rebutan hadiah di ujung tiang.

By the way, fic ini kupersembahkan kepada:

Nesia yang berulang tahun hari ini. Sebenernya ga nyangka bakal publish fic ini pas tanggal 17 Agustus, soalnya fic ini udah jadi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Pelarian dari nulis HUT nih ceritanya.

Ned, yang sering kusiksa selama proses pembuatan fic-ficku. Maaf ya Ned, tapi bikin kamu kejatuhan sial berkali-kali itu harus diakui cukup menyenangkan. Terimalah fic ini sebagai permohonan maaf.

Semua pembaca yang sudah membaca tulisan-tulisanku sejak aku nongol di fandom ini sebulan lalu. Terima kasih kepada kalian semua :3


End file.
